La boucle manquante
by Didou27
Summary: Jack profite de l'opportunité que lui donne la boucle temporelle pour avoir, avec Sam, la discussion qu'elle avait fuit après le test Zatar'c.


**Disclaimer**: vous connaissez la chanson...

**N/A**: Après y avoir longuement pensé, je me suis enfin décidé a écrire la boucle qui, a mon sens, manque cruellement a l'épisode Window Of Opportunity. Celle où Jack et Sam ont enfin cette discussion sur ce qui a été dit lors du test Zatar'c.  
>Mary, j'attends ta version avec impatience!<br>Manon, merci de m'avoir poussé a écrire une suite a ma première version, j'avoue, même si j'en ai chié pour la pondre, j'ai adoré^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>La boucle manquante<strong>

« Réfléchissez, c'est vrai, si vous savez à l'avance que tout va redevenir comme c'était avant alors, vous pourriez faire n'importe quoi, pendant aussi longtemps que vous le voudriez, sans avoir à vous préoccuper des conséquences. »

La phrase de Daniel raisonnait encore dans la tête de Jack alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le labo de Sam. Comment avait il pu ne pas y penser tout seul ? Aucunes conséquences. A cette pensée, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Enfin ils pourraient avoir cette discussion qu'elle avait fuit après le test Zatar'c. Enfin il allait savoir ce qui se cachait vraiment derrière les mots prononcés ce jour là.

« Sam, il faut qu'on parle, » dit il en entrant.

A l'emploi de son prénom, la jeune femme se retourna en sursaut et lui lança un regard surprit.

« Mon colonel ? »

« Jack, pour aujourd'hui, c'est Jack. Vu la discussion que nous allons avoir, je pense qu'on peut oublier les grades, » dit Jack en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La jeune femme le regarda complètement perdue. Que lui arrivait il ? Lui qui, le premier, fuyait la moindre familiarité, entamait une discussion sur ce terrain.

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Je devrais peut être appeler Janet, on ne sait jamais. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais très bien, Sam. On m'a juste fait remarquer, il y a quelques temps que j'étais dans une position particulièrement propice aux expérimentations, alors j'expérimente, » dit Jack de plus en plus énigmatique.

Sam resta silencieuse, cherchant à savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce flot de paroles si incongru venant de son supérieur, lui d'habitude si renfermé.

« Et de quoi voulez vous parler ? » demanda finalement Sam.

« De vous, de moi, de nous, » répondit Jack soudainement très sérieux.

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se ferma. Bien sûr elle rêvait de cette discussion, mais pas ici, pas comme cela. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se préparer un minimum. Déjà, le test Zatar'c l'avait forcé, les avait forcé à se mettre à nu, et devant témoins qui plus est. Et maintenant, Jack venait la relancer sur ce sujet... C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

« Mon colonel, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail, » répondit fermement Sam.

« Du travail ? » se récria Jack.

« Oui, du travail, veuillez me laisser mon colonel, » dit Sam en se détournant de Jack.

Elle ne se remit à respirer que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière son supérieur.

« Trop direct, » marmonna Jack en s'éloignant du labo de Sam.

* * *

><p>Après le fiasco de la 'veille', Jack décida de s'y prendre autrement.<p>

« Bonjour Major, » dit il en entrant dans le labo de Sam.

« Mon colonel ? Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Sam en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Non, non. Je voulais juste savoir comment vous alliez aujourd'hui, » répondit innocemment Jack.

« Je vais bien, merci, » répondit Sam en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. « Et vous ? »

« Bien, bien aussi, » répondit Jack.

Lentement, il fit le tour de la pièce, regardant partout sauf vers Sam, touchant a tout, cassant un ou deux objets, sous le regard tour a tour curieux, intrigué et énervé de Sam.

« Mon colonel, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demanda soudain Sam.

« Je... Je... Je suis venu pour... parler, » balbutia piteusement Jack.

« Parler ? N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? » répondit Sam sur la défensive.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout le ton sur lequel avait parlé Jack. Cela ressemblait trop a celui qu'il avait employé lors du test Zatar'c.

« Mon colonel... » commença Sam d'une voix sourde. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? De quoi voulez vous parler ? »

Jack poussa un soupir, son assurance soudain envolée.

« De ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines, » répondit il dans un souffle.

Sam senti la panique s'insinuer en elle. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle voulait le lui entendre dire.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses il y a quelques semaines, mon colonel. Il va falloir être plus précis. »

Jack la regarda incrédule. Il avait parfaitement comprit le jeu auquel elle jouait. Devait il céder et tout avouer ou entrer dans son jeu au risque de ne jamais arriver au sujet qui l'intéressait ? Jack opta pour la première solution.

« Le test Zatar'c, voilà de quoi je veux qu'on parle, » lâcha Jack en fermant les yeux.

Voilà, le mot était lâché. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait réagir.

Sam resta quelques secondes sans voix. Il avait osé. Savoir de quoi il parlait était une chose, se l'entendre dire en était une autre. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il le dirait. Comment réagir maintenant ?

« Je suis désolée, mon colonel, mais moi je ne veux pas en parler, » dit Sam en se détournant.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack, peu désireux de baisser les bras trop tôt.

« Parce que cette histoire est derrière nous et je ne veux pas y revenir dessus. Ce test a été assez douloureux pour moi sans qu'en plus, vous veniez remuer le couteau dans la plaie, » s'exclama Sam.

« Douloureux ? » demanda Jack pour la pousser a continuer.

« Oui, douloureux ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que les sentiments qui ont été révélé ce jour là ne sont pas encore là ? Vous croyez que chaque fois que je vous vois, mon cœur ne se brise pas en sachant que ce que je ressens est réciproque ? Et vous, vous venez comme ça, l'air de rien et vous voulez parler ! Et bien allez y mon colonel, allez y, parlez ! » ajouta t elle en insistant bien sur le grade.

« Je suis désolé, Sam, » dit piteusement Jack.

« Ah non ! Ne soyez pas désolé ! Ca ne sert a rien ! » s'exclama Sam des larmes de colère perlant au coin de ses yeux.

« Sam, je... »

« Stop ! Allez vous en. Laissez moi tranquille, » le coupa t elle d'une voix brisée.

« Sam... »

« Partez. »

Jack quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier regard désolé à la jeune femme qui lui tournait a présent le dos. Certes, maintenant il savait, mais il regrettait vraiment la façon dont il avait obtenu ces aveux.

* * *

><p>Rassuré des sentiments de Sam a son égard, Jack mit en place un plan. Après l'annonce, habituelle maintenant, du fait qu'ils étaient coincés dans une boucle temporelle, Jack occupa la majorité de sa matinée à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de mettre à exécution son plan.<p>

Depuis quelques temps déjà il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il n'avait pas agit plus tôt par peur que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques, mais le test Zatar'c lui avait rendu espoir et la discussion de la 'veille' l'avait conforté dans sa décision. Il fallait agir.

Après avoir prit son repas avec son équipe, il décida de suivre discrètement Sam. Il savait où elle allait, mais ne tenait pas à prendre le risque qu'elle change d'avis au dernier moment.

Comme prévu, la jeune femme entra dans ses quartiers. Jack attendit quelques minutes afin d'être bien sûr que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Lorsque le couloir fut vide, Jack s'avança et toqua. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sam.

« Mon colonel ? » dit Sam surprise.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Jack.

« Oh... Euh... Oui, » balbutia Sam en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle referma la porte et se retourna vers lui.

« Mon co... » commença t elle avant d'être interrompue par les lèvres de Jack s'emparant des siennes.

Jack profita de sa surprise pour approfondir le baiser en la repoussant lentement contre la porte. D'abord surprise, la jeune femme répondit rapidement au baiser. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle senti les mains de Jack se glisser sous son t-shirt, Sam réalisa ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et le repoussa.

« Mon colonel, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? » demanda Sam alors que Jack restait près d'elle et la dévorait du regard.

« Aucunes conséquences, Sam, » murmura t il au creux de son oreille avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou.

Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Sam, Jack avait déjà retiré son t-shirt et s'attaquait à la boucle du pantalon de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sam parcourir son torse, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Ils allaient enfin avoir ce dont ils rêvaient tous les deux depuis des années. L'autre.

Lentement, il se baissa, faisant glisser le pantalon de Sam le long de ses interminables jambes. Une fois arrivé à terre, il prit le temps de délacer les rangers de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il lui retirait complètement son vêtement, il sentit les mains de Sam caresser doucement son dos, faisant naître des frissons partout où elles se posaient.

Lentement, Jack se redressa déposant de doux baisers le long de ses jambes, caressa de sa bouche cette peau si douce, et continua sur son ventre entraînant dans son ascension le t-shirt de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'il eut retiré ce vêtement devenu gênant, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, la goûtant, jouant avec elle. Jamais il n'avait prit autant de plaisir à découvrir quelqu'un de cette manière. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il senti les doigts agiles de Sam s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon.

Lorsqu'elle fut venu a bout de son épreuve, la jeune femme brisa le baiser et entreprit de le déshabiller. Elle se baissa, lentement, déposant ses lèvres sur son torse, laissant un traînée de feu derrière elle.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en sous vêtements, Jack l'entraîna vers le lit afin de pouvoir découvrir pleinement ce corps qui le faisait rêver depuis des années. Ensemble, ils apprirent à se connaître, cherchant les points sensibles de l'autre, s'en amusant. Les mains effleuraient les peaux, les bouches se trouvaient, se perdaient, se goûtaient.

Rapidement, les derniers remparts de tissus disparurent et commença alors une danse vieille comme le monde. Jack était tour a tour doux, tendre, attentionné, mais aussi passionné, cherchant avant tout a combler sa partenaire. Lorsqu'enfin leur cri conjoint de délivrance retenti dans la pièce, les deux amants s'effondrèrent sur le lit, a bout de souffle, comblés.

Jack se déplaça sur le côté afin de ne pas écraser Sam de son poids et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« On aurait dû faire ça bien plus tôt, » murmura Jack en déposant un tendre baiser dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme.

« Jack... »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce qui t'as décidé ? »

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, cherchant ses mots.  
>« Toi, ce que tu as dit lors du test Zatar'c, » répondit il sérieusement.<p>

Les deux militaires se turent, tous deux perdus dans le même souvenir.

_« Vous n'êtes pas un Zatar'c, » dit Anise en regardant son écran._

_« Carter, libérez moi, » dit Jack._

_La jeune femme s'avança et, les mains tremblantes, défit les sangles qui retenaient Jack prisonnier._

_« Refaites moi passer le test, » dit Sam d'une voix ferme._

_La jeune femme s'installa sur le fauteuil et laissa Jack l'attacher, frissonnant à chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, Jack s'écarta._

_Anise posa les questions de base afin de calibrer la machine puis arriva au cœur du problème._

_« Pourquoi, lorsque vous avez entendu les jaffas arriver, ne vous êtes vous pas cachée ? »_

_« Parce que je ne pouvais pas. »_

_« Vous n'aviez aucun endroit où vous dissimuler ? »_

_« Si. »_

_« Pourquoi n'avez vous rien fait ? »_

_« Parce que je ne voulais pas me sauver en sachant que le colonel O'neill serait en danger. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que je sais que... »_

_« Que ? »_

_Jack senti que la jeune femme avait besoin d'aide pour continuer. Il se déplaça afin d'entrer dans son champs de vision, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était là pour la soutenir. Quoi qu'il arrive._

_« Je sais que sans la présence du colonel O'neill a mes côtés, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, » lâcha Sam sans quitter Jack des yeux._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que... parce que je tiens à lui, beaucoup plus que je ne suis sensée le faire. »_

_Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Jack en constatant qu'elle avait utilisé exactement les mêmes mots que lui._

_« Vous n'êtes pas une Zatar'c. »_

« Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais je remercie les Tok'ras de nous avoir permit ce... rapprochement... » murmura Jack en serrant Sam dans ses bras.

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne me souviendrais de rien, quand la boucle va recommencer, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

« Non, » répondit tristement Jack en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Promets moi que jamais tu le me laisseras oublier cet instant... Que tu feras tout pour que ce moment ne soit pas vain... Promets le moi. »

« Je te le promet, » murmura Jack avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

><p>Enfin, enfin ils étaient sorti de cette maudite boucle. Pendant un moment, Jack s'était bien amusé, en avait bien profité, mais avoir en permanence a reproduire les mêmes gestes, dire les mêmes mots lui pesait. Teal'c et lui avaient passé des semaines a mémoriser les textes Anciens que Daniel traduisait et chaque fois que la journée recommençait, tout était a refaire.<p>

Mais ce calvaire était enfin terminé. Enfin il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie et oublier tout ce maudit langage qu'il avait été obligé d'apprendre.

Il se trouvait au mess entrain de savourer ses céréales lorsque Daniel prit la parole.

« Je peux vous poser une question ? Pendant tout le temps que vous avez passé dans cette boucle vous... vous n'en avez pas profité pour faire des choses un peu... folles ? »

Sam releva brusquement la tête et posa son regard sur Jack.

« Vous savez, c'est drôle, vous m'avez déjà posé cette question. »

« Et ? »

Le regard de Jack se posa sur Sam. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors que des images de leurs deux corps unis s'imposaient dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il avait fait et il comptait bien la tenir. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet. Face a ce regard, la jeune femme se senti rougir.

Sans ajouter un mot, Jack se leva et quitta la table. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de parler a Sam. Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'était passé.

Même si pour eux, il ne s'était passé qu'une seule journée, le général Hammond leur avait donné une semaine de congé et Jack avait décidé d'en profiter pour aller passer quelques jours dans son chalet. Mais il ne comptait pas partir seul. Il avait besoin de calme et d'être loin du carcan militaire pour parler a Sam. Il allait tout faire pour que la jeune femme accepte de l'accompagner cette fois.

Après avoir fait un détour par ses quartiers afin de récupérer quelques affaires, Jack se dirigea vers le labo de Sam. Il savait que même en congé, elle serait entrain de travailler.

« Toc toc ! » dit il en entrant.

Sam se retourna vers lui et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Mon colonel ! Alors, vous allez passer vos vacances dans le Minnesota ? »

« Oui, ça vous tente ? » demanda t il innocemment.

« J'ai du travail, mon colonel, » répondit Sam.

Comme chaque fois qu'ils avaient des vacances, ils avaient la même discussion. Il l'invitait, elle refusait en prétextant du travail. Tous deux le savait et pourtant, il continuait à venir pour l'inviter et elle continuait a refuser, même si chaque fois cela lui brisait un peu plus le cœur.

Elle aurait tellement aimé dire oui, avoir le droit de dire oui, mais voilà, elle n'en avait pas la possibilité, l'armée l'en empêchait. Jack savait parfaitement comment finirait cette discussion, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher, comme chaque fois, de venir la voir, de lui poser la question. Il avait toujours l'espoir, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle dise oui. Mais encore une fois elle avait refusé.

« Ne travaillez pas trop quand même, prenez le temps de vous reposer, » dit Jack dans un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

« A vos ordres mon colonel, » murmura Sam alors qu'il était déjà parti.

Pourquoi continuait il a faire cela ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement. Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes, revoyant dans sa tête le regard que lui avait lancé Jack au petit déjeuner. Peut être que cette fois, l'invitation était sincère. Il avait semblé vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose avec ce sourire. Mais elle n'avait pas saisit le sous entendu.

D'un bond, elle se leva et parti a la poursuite de Jack dans les couloirs du SGC.

« Mon colonel ! » s'exclama t elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait sur lui.

Sam eut juste le temps de se glisser dans l'élévateur avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Carter ? Un problème ? Ne me dites pas que la Tok'ra a encore une mission a nous confier ! Vous savez a quel point j'aime votre père, mais moins je les vois, mieux je me porte. »

A la mention de la Tok'ra, Sam se tendit. Etait ce encore un message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer ? Depuis ce fameux test Zatar'c, elle cherchait des sous entendu et des messages dans la moindre de ses paroles. Elle en devenait pathétique.

« Non, non, aucun signe de ce côté là, » répondit elle.

« Thor alors ? »

« Non plus. »

Jack resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder en attendant qu'elle se décide a parler.

« C'est juste que je... je... » marmonna t elle.

« Vous voulez venir avec moi ? » demanda Jack un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Non ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... Mon travail.. La base... »

« Laissez tomber Carter, je sais ce que représente votre réacteur pour vous, a côté les lacs du Minnesota ne sont rien, » dit Jack sur un ton léger mais une pointe de tristesse au fond des yeux.

« Vous me connaissez trop bien, mon colonel, » répondit Sam comme a regret.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et les deux militaires échangèrent un regard.

« Passez de bonnes vacances mon colonel, » dit Sam en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux.

« Vous aussi, et tachez de vous reposer un peu, » répondit Jack en posant tendrement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la jeune femme et disparu de son champs de vision lorsque les portes se refermèrent.

Sam resta immobile, seule dans l'ascenseur, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle ne savais pas quoi, mais le comportement de Jack depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette boucle l'intriguait. Lentement, l'esprit ailleurs, elle retourna dans son labo, elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait du travail.

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes qu'elle s'était remise a ses expériences que quelqu'un vint la déranger.

« Sam ? Je vous dérange ? »

« Non, non entrez Daniel. »

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce et s'installa sur la seule chaise de libre. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il posa enfin ses yeux sur Sam.

« Alors... »

« Alors ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette histoire de boucle ? » demanda t il.

« Je ne sais pas trop... C'est assez irréel pour moi, » répondit elle légèrement sur la défensive, elle savait où allait les mener la discussion.

Daniel tritura quelques papiers dispersés sur le bureau de Sam, ne sachant pas comment aborder la discussion. Le regard et le sourire de Jack l'avaient intrigué et il souhaitait mettre au clair ses pensées avec Sam. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, son regard tomba sur une lettre cachée au milieu des dossiers de Sam.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t il en prenant le bout de papier dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas, faites voir, » répondit Sam en tendant la main.

« C'est l'écriture de Jack, » marmonna Daniel.

D'un geste hésitant, il tendit la lettre a Sam. La jeune femme la prit calmement, alors que, contrairement aux apparences, son cœur battait la chamade. Jack lui avait écrit une lettre ? Peut être allait elle avoir des réponses a son comportement étrange.

D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle décacheta la lettre et la lut. A chaque mots, le visage de Sam palissait, inquiétant et intrigant a la fois Daniel.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, Sam se leva d'un bond.

« Je dois y aller, dites au général que je ne serais pas disponible de la semaine. »

Sur ces mots, elle disparut dans les couloirs du SGC, laissant un Daniel complètement perdu, seul dans son labo.

Comment avait il osé ? Comment avait il pu faire cela et ne pas avoir le courage de lui dire en face ? Elle était furieuse. En dix minutes elle était hors de la base et prenait la direction de la maison de Jack. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Une fois a destination, elle se gara dans la rue et, lorsqu'elle se précipita vers le portail, elle constata qu'il n'était déjà plus là. Il avait du partir pour son chalet directement en quittant la base. Encore plus furieuse, elle rejoignit sa voiture et prit la route pour le rejoindre. Cette discussion ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre, et puis, son chalet n'était il pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir une conversation personnelle ?

Les heures défilèrent alors qu'elle conduisait, heureusement, son GPS connaissait l'adresse. Pourtant, sa colère de désenflait pas et le fait de ne pas le rattraper sur la route n'aidait pas. Elle avait, pendant un instant, espéré le rejoindre en route, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas prit le temps de s'arrêter pour se reposer.

Jack savait pertinemment qu'elle allait rapidement trouver sa lettre et qu'elle serait furieuse. Prenant cela en compte, il avait fait le trajet jusqu'à son chalet en un temps record. Il avait besoin de temps pour se préparer à la recevoir. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion , il savait très bien qu'elle allait venir le rejoindre. Cela faisait parti de son plan. Être loin de la base, loin de tout, seuls tous les deux et enfin se parler a cœur ouvert et peut être... Peut être prendre une décision. Changer de vie, commencer une nouvelle vie, a deux. Comment continuer a vivre normalement, a jouer le jeu alors qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu. Il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Si elle refusait de prendre le risque avec lui, il partirait. Comme après la mort de Charly, il serait lâche, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Fuir, comme il l'avait toujours fait face aux sujets qui le touchaient de trop près.

Une heure passa sans qu'il ne voit rien venir. Puis, soudain un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Jack se précipita vers la fenêtre et constata que Sam arrivait. Rapidement, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et reprit sa bière comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques secondes seulement après qu'il se soit installé, la porte s'ouvrit a la volée et alla claquer contre le mur alors que Sam entrait en trombe dans le salon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria t elle en lui lançant la lettre au visage alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui.

Jack prit le temps de prendre la lettre et de déposer sa bière avant de répondre.

« Une lettre, que je vous ai écrit, » dit il calmement.

Connaissant la jeune femme il savait que c'était la meilleure façon de l'énerver encore plus, mais il ne savait comment agir autrement.

« Je sais bien ce que c'est ! Arrêtez de faire l'imbécile ! » dit elle d'une voix soudain devenue calme et basse.

Il avait réussi, elle était vraiment en colère maintenant.

« Ecoutes... »

« Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer ! »

Jack poussa un soupir, cela n'allait pas être facile.

« Je voulais juste tenir la promesse que je t'ai fait ? » dit il calmement.

Au tutoiement, Sam serra les dents, elle savait à quel jeu il jouait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y entrer. Il savait exactement où appuyer pour la faire sortir de ses gonds et encore une fois il avait réussi.

« Parlons en de cette promesse justement ! »

« Je pense que j'ai été assez explicite dans ma lettre... »

« Une lettre ! Vous m'avez écrit une lettre ! Au lieu de venir me voir, d'être un homme, vous m'avez écrit une lettre ! Et vous n'avez même pas été foutu de me la remettre en main propre ! Oui, vous aviez raison, vous êtes un lâche ! » cracha Sam en se retournant pour partir.

« Sam ! » la rappela Jack en se levant. « Attends je vais tout t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, restes, » supplia presque Jack.

A ce ton si inhabituel, Sam se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Je vous écoute, » dit elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jack se dandina, mal a l'aise, s'il avait choisit le biais de la lettre pour tout lui dire c'était justement pour ne pas avoir cette discussion. Mais il ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser partir sans lui avoir donné un minimum d'explication. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Jack se détourna.

« Je... »

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Jack ne savait que dire et Sam attendait qu'il se décide enfin a parler.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ! » s'exclama soudain Jack en levant les bras au ciel.

« Vous ne savez pas quoi dire ? Vous ne savez pas quoi dire ! Vous me faites parcourir des kilomètre en me suppliant presque de venir vous rejoindre et une fois là vous ne trouvez rien a dire ! Alors c'est moi qui vais parler. Vous êtes un abruti ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, un abruti doublé d'un lâche. Vous avez osé profiter de la situation et, sans compter le fait d'avoir profité de moi, vous venez la bouche en cœur tout m'avouer. Une promesse, laissez moi rire. Tout ce que vous voulez c'est finir de me briser le cœur. Vous venez me parler de souvenirs que je n'aurais jamais, de moments qui ne m'auraient jamais manqué et qui, maintenant, vont me torturer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Vous êtes un être ignoble et sans cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez vous fait ça ? Pourquoi m'imposer cette nouvelle épreuve ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Sam.

« Parce que je t'aime ! » s'écria a son tour Jack, la coupant alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa tirade.

A ces mots, Sam se figea, la bouche entrouverte. Son esprit n'arrivait pas a intégrer les paroles que venait de prononcer Jack. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Jack hésita quelques secondes avant de s'avancer lentement et de la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, » murmura t il au creux de son oreille.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, ne s'autorisant pas a aller plus loin alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'allait avoir la jeune femme.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a intégrer ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait profité de la situation pour assouvir un fantasme découvrait maintenant qu'il y avait de vrai sentiments derrière cette action irréfléchie. Elle savait depuis le test Zatar'c qu'il 'tenait à elle plus qu'il n'était censé le faire' mais jamais les mots n'avaient été prononcé. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il irait jusque là, jamais elle n'aurait rêvé entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Et pourtant il venait de les dire. Elle n'arrivait pas a assimiler ce fait. Son cerveau était comme parasité par ces trois simples petits mots. Elle qui était capable d'assimiler des théories d'astrophysique interminables n'arrivait pas a faire face a trois simple petits mots. Les plus importants de sa vie.

« Tu... Tu m'aimes ? » murmura Sam, perdue.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Jack face au visage surprit de Sam.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime, pourquoi aurais je fais tout ça sinon ? » murmura Jack en déposant un tendre baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Un mince sourire vint éclairer le visage de Sam alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il était sérieux. Soudain, elle s'empara des lèvres de Jack dans un baiser langoureux auquel il se fit une joie de répondre. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent a bout de souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Je t'aime, » murmura une nouvelle fois Jack.

« Je veux me souvenir de notre première fois ensemble, raconte moi, » murmura Sam en posant un regard triste sur Jack.

« Je vais faire mieux, je vais te montrer, » répondit Jack en l'entraînant vers l'étage.

Un rire cristallin se répercuta dans l'escalier alors qu'ils disparaissaient en haut des marches, laissant derrière eux, la lettre ouverte sur la table basse du salon.

_« Sam,_

_Je suis désolé de faire ce genre de chose par lettre, mais je ne trouve pas la force de venir te voir en face. Alors faute de courage, j'ai choisit le papier pour tout t'avouer._

_Comme faire une telle révélation ainsi ?_

_Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je sais parfaitement que si je venais te voir en face, jamais nous n'aurions cette conversation jusqu'au bout._

_Je sais ce que tu vas penser, je suis un lâche et tu auras raison. _

_Pendant cette boucle, je t'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir._

_Il y a eu... comment dire... un rapprochement entre nous pendant cette période. _

_Tu ne te souviens de rien, mais pour moi ces images sont a jamais gravées dans ma mémoire. _

_Je sais que c'est injuste, mais lorsque nous... nous sommes découverts, tu étais au courant. Tu m'as fait promettre de tout te raconter, de t'avouer ce qui s'était passé._

_Je sais que tu vas être furieuse et tu en auras tout a fait le droit._

_Je vais maintenant t'expliquer les circonstances de ce rapprochement._

_Après le test Zatar'c, tu as fuit la discussion que je voulais avoir avec toi._

_Pour une fois, c'est toi qui a fait le pas en arrière..._

_Mais les semaines passant, mes doutes et mes questions se sont multipliés, a tel point que j'arrivais de moins en moins a me concentrer sur mon travail._

_Alors, quand Daniel m'a demandé si je n'avais pas profité de l'absence de conséquences lors de la boucle, je n'ai pas résisté._

_Pardonne moi pour ça, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que j'aurais dû prendre mon courage a deux main et venir te voir en personne, sans filet. Sans la possibilité de revenir en arrière si les choses se passaient mal. Mais encore une fois j'ai était lâche._

_J'ai eut peur, je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer. Je savais parfaitement que je jouais ma vie, notre vie sur ce seul moment._

_Jamais tu ne sauras exactement ce qui s'est passé et c'est la chose que je regrette le plus dans toute cette histoire. Ne pas pouvoir partager ce souvenir merveilleux avec toi._

_Pardonne moi encore une fois pour ça, pour mon comportement._

_Je ne sais pas si cette lettre va changer quelque chose, mais je t'avais fait la promesse de ne pas te laisser dans l'ignorance._

_Je serais dans mon chalet a t'attendre, viens me rejoindre._

_S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul a me morfondre, viens me rejoindre et construisons ensemble ce qui sera la plus grande aventure de notre vie._

_Jack. »_

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà. Fini. Et non, il n'y aura pas de suite! Manon, pas la peine de demander! En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié... Une p'tite review?<p> 


End file.
